


Support

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst/Comfort, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mute Link, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Everyone needs support sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> support goes both ways in a relationship, and as much as I love Sidon cheering Link on, fish boi needs support too.

Sidon stood in front of his sister’s statue, eyes gazing toward it, but not at it. He wasn’t looking at anything, really, more so just lost in thought. Thoughts of his sister, how they would play together, how she taught him how to heal, how to fight, how to craft weapons, how inseparable they were right up until that fateful day when it was all whisked away. 

Sidon nearly jumped out of his skin at the gentle touch of a small hand on his arm. He had thought he was alone, the time being very late at night, but apparently not. Link stood beside him, looking up at him tentatively, eyes concerned. 

“Oh! Link you startled me. What is it, my beloved?”

Link motioned for him to come closer, so he kneeled, hands automatically coming to rest on Link’s back. Link reached up and brushed at Sidon’s face, which he suddenly realized was full of tears. He closed his eyes, allowing the ministrations. 

“I miss her dearly.” Sidon smiled despite the bitter sadness on his tongue. “She was a great healer and a wonderful sister. I can only hope to live up to her grace.” 

Link shook his head. You already are, he signed out. Sidon laughed once, but it was dry.

“Thank you.” Sidon’s head fell to the crook of Link’s neck, who wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck, massaging the tense muscles there.

Sidon began to shake, a wetness forming on Link’s nightgown. But Link was silent as always, tracing words in Hylian on Sidon’s shoulders. 

Love, Respect, Trust, I Am Proud, She Is Proud, I Believe In You.

Sidon shook harder, and Link squeezed him closer, wishing with all his heart he could bring himself to speak, to say even the tiniest little something to make it better. He knew Sidon had his insecurities despite brimming with confidence. Link pressed a kiss to Sidon’s neck, which was in his mind, a promise. A promise to be a support in Sidon’s life where his sister would have been should she still be there today. 

“Thank you Link. You are too kind to me.” Sidon sat up, eyes once again full of charisma, despite the tears welling up in his eyes. “I could not have asked for a better partner.” Link nodded, cupping Sidon’s jaw, smiling so fondly, hoping to convey even the tiniest fraction of boundless love in his heart for the prince with his eyes. Sidon let one last tear roll into Link’s palm, before he looked up to his sister’s statue one last time.

“Come on, my dear beloved. It’s time we went to bed.”


End file.
